12th United States Congress
The Twelfth United States Congress was a meeting of the legislative branch of the United States federal government, consisting of the United States Senate and the United States House of Representatives. It met in Washington, D.C. from March 4, 1811 to March 3, 1813, during the third and fourth years of James Madison's presidency. The apportionment of seats in the House of Representatives was based on the Second Census of the United States in 1800. Both chambers had a Democratic-Republican majority. Major events *November 6, 1811 – Battle of Tippecanoe William Henry Harrison defeated the forces of Tecumseh *April 20, 1812 - Vice President George Clinton died *June 18, 1812 – War of 1812 United States declared war on Great Britain *August 16, 1812 – War of 1812 Detroit surrendered to the British. *October 13, 1812 – War of 1812, the Battle of Queenston Heights took place. *Napoleonic Wars (1799 - 1815) - Peninsular War *Russo-Turkish War, 1806-1812 Major legislation States admitted and territories organized *April 30, 1812 — Louisiana was admitted as a state into the Union. It was formerly known as the Territory of Orleans *June 4, 1812 — Missouri Territory was organized. It was formed from the Territory of Orleans Party summary The count below identifies party affiliations at the beginning of the first session of this Congress, and includes members from vacancies and newly admitted states, when they were first seated. Changes resulting from subsequent replacements are shown below in the "Changes in membership" section. Senate *Democratic-Republican (DR): 30 (majority) *Federalist (F): 6 TOTAL members: 36 House of Representatives *Democratic-Republican (DR): 107 (majority) *Federalist (F): 36 TOTAL members: 143 ]] Leadership Senate *President: George Clinton (DR) *President pro tempore: William H. Crawford (DR) House of Representatives *Speaker: Henry Clay (DR) Members This list is arranged by chamber, then by state. Senators are listed in order of seniority, and Representatives are listed by district. Senate ]] Senators were elected by the state legislatures every two years, with one-third beginning new six year terms with each Congress. Preceding the names in the list below are Senate class numbers, which indicate the cycle of their election.. In this Congress, Class 1 meant their term began in the last Congress, requiring reelection in 1814; Class 2 meant their term began with this Congress, requiring reelection in 1816; and Class 3 meant their term ended with this Congress, requiring reelection in 1812 :Connecticut *3: Chauncey Goodrich (F) *1: Samuel W. Dana (F) :Delaware *2: James A. Bayard (F), resigned March 3, 1813 *1: Outerbridge Horsey (F) :Georgia *2: William H. Crawford (DR) *3: Charles Tait (DR) :Kentucky *3: John Pope (DR) *2: George M. Bibb (DR) :Louisiana *3: Allan B. Magruder (DR) *2: Jean N. Destréhan (DR) *: Thomas Posey (DR) *: James Brown (DR) :Maryland *1: Samuel Smith (DR) *3: Philip Reed (DR) :Massachusetts *1: James Lloyd (F) *2: Joseph Bradley Varnum (DR), seated June 29, 1811 :New Hampshire *2: Nicholas Gilman (DR) *3: Charles Cutts (DR) :New Jersey *1: John Lambert (DR) *2: John Condit (DR) :New York *3: John Smith (DR) *1: Obadiah German (DR) :North Carolina *2: James Turner (DR) *3: Jesse Franklin (DR) :Ohio *3: Alexander Campbell (DR) *1: Thomas Worthington (DR) :Pennsylvania *3: Andrew Gregg (DR) *1: Michael Leib (DR) :Rhode Island *1: Christopher G. Champlin (F) *: William Hunter (F) *2: Jeremiah B. Howell (DR) :South Carolina *3: John Gaillard (DR) *2: John Taylor (DR) :Tennessee *1: Joseph Anderson (DR) *2: Jenkin Whiteside (DR) *: George W. Campbell (DR) :Vermont *3: Stephen R. Bradley (DR) *1: Jonathan Robinson (DR) :Virginia *2: William B. Giles (DR) *1: Richard Brent (DR) House of Representatives ]] The names of members of the House of Representatives elected statewide on the general ticket or otherwise at-large, are preceded by an "A/L," and the names of those elected from districts, whether plural or single member, are preceded by their district numbers. :Connecticut All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * : Epaphroditus Champion (F) * : John Davenport (F) * : Lyman Law (F) * : Jonathan O. Moseley (F) * : Timothy Pitkin (F) * : Lewis B. Sturges (F) * : Benjamin Tallmadge (F) :Delaware * : Henry M. Ridgely (F) :Georgia All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * : William W. Bibb (DR) * : Howell Cobb (DR) *: William Barnett (DR) * : Bolling Hall (DR) * : George M. Troup (DR) :Kentucky * : Anthony New (DR) * : Samuel McKee (DR) * : Stephen Ormsby (DR) * : Richard M. Johnson (DR) * : Henry Clay (DR) * : Joseph Desha (DR) :Louisiana * : Thomas B. Robertson (DR) :Maryland The 5th district was a plural district with two representatives. * : Philip Stuart (F) * : Joseph Kent (DR) * : Philip B. Key (F) * : Samuel Ringgold (DR) * : Peter Little (DR) * : Alexander McKim (DR) * : John Montgomery (DR) *: Stevenson Archer (DR) * : Robert Wright (DR) * : Charles Goldsborough (F) :Massachusetts * : Josiah Quincy (F) * : William Reed (F) * : Leonard White (F) * : Joseph Bradley Varnum (DR) *: William M. Richardson (DR) * : William Ely (F) * : Samuel Taggart (F) * : Charles Turner, Jr. (DR) * : Isaiah L. Green (DR) * : Laban Wheaton (F) * : Elijah Brigham (F) * : Abijah Bigelow (F) * : Ezekiel Bacon (DR) * : Ebenezer Seaver (DR) * : Richard Cutts (DR) * : William Widgery (DR) * : Peleg Tallman (DR) * : Barzillai Gannett (DR) *: Francis Carr (DR) :New Hampshire All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * : Josiah Bartlett, Jr. (DR) * : Samuel Dinsmoor (DR) * : Obed Hall (DR) * : John A. Harper (DR) * : George Sullivan (F) :New Jersey All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * : Adam Boyd (DR) * : Lewis Condict (DR) * : Jacob Hufty (DR) * : George C. Maxwell (DR) * : James Morgan (DR) * : Thomas Newbold (DR) :New York There were two plural districts, the 2nd & 6th each had two representatives. * : Ebenezer Sage (DR) * : Samuel L. Mitchill (DR) * : William Paulding, Jr. (DR) * : Pierre Van Cortlandt, Jr. (DR) * : James Emott (F) * : Thomas B. Cooke (DR) * : Asa Fitch (F) * : Robert Le Roy Livingston (F) *: Thomas P. Grosvenor (F) * : Harmanus Bleecker (F) * : Benjamin Pond (DR) * : Thomas Sammons (DR) * : Silas Stow (DR) * : Thomas R. Gold (F) * : Arunah Metcalf (DR) * : Uri Tracy (DR) * : Daniel Avery (DR) * : Peter B. Porter (DR) :North Carolina * : Lemuel Sawyer (DR) * : Willis Alston (DR) * : Thomas Blount (DR) *: William Kennedy (DR) * : William Blackledge (DR) * : William R. King (DR) * : Nathaniel Macon (DR) * : Archibald McBryde (F) * : Richard Stanford (DR) * : James Cochran (DR) * : Joseph Pearson (F) * : Israel Pickens (DR) * : Meshack Franklin (DR) :Ohio * : Jeremiah Morrow (DR) :Pennsylvania There were four plural districts, the 1st, 2nd, & 3rd had three representatives each, the 4th had two representatives. * : William Anderson (DR) * : James Milnor (F) * : Adam Seybert (DR) * : Robert Brown (DR) * : Jonathan Roberts (DR) * : William Rodman (DR) * : Roger Davis (DR) * : John M. Hyneman (DR) * : Joseph Lefever (DR) * : David Bard (DR) * : Robert Whitehill (DR) * : George Smith (DR) * : William Crawford (DR) * : William Piper (DR) * : William Findley (DR) * : John Smilie (DR), died December 30, 1812, vacant to end * : Aaron Lyle (DR) * : Abner Lacock (DR) :Rhode Island Both representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * : Richard Jackson, Jr. (F) * : Elisha R. Potter (F) :South Carolina * : Langdon Cheves (DR) * : William Butler, Sr. (DR) * : David R. Williams (DR) * : William Lowndes (DR) * : Richard Winn (DR) * : John C. Calhoun (DR) * : Thomas Moore (DR) * : Elias Earle (DR) :Tennessee * : John Rhea (DR) * : John Sevier (DR) * : Felix Grundy (DR) :Vermont * : Samuel Shaw (DR) * : William Strong (DR) * : James Fisk (DR) * : Martin Chittenden (F) :Virginia * : Thomas Wilson (F) * : John Baker (F) * : John Smith (DR) * : William McCoy (DR) * : James Breckinridge (F) * : Daniel Sheffey (F) * : Joseph Lewis, Jr. (F) * : John P. Hungerford (DR) *: John Taliaferro (DR) * : Aylett Hawes (DR) * : John Dawson (DR) * : John Roane (DR) * : Burwell Bassett (DR) * : William A. Burwell (DR) * : Matthew Clay (DR) * : John Randolph (DR) * : James Pleasants (DR) * : Thomas Gholson, Jr. (DR) * : Peterson Goodwyn (DR) * : Edwin Gray (DR) * : Thomas Newton, Jr. (DR) * : Hugh Nelson (DR) * : John Clopton (DR) Delegates :Illinois Territory * : Shadrack Bond, seated December 3, 1812 :Indiana Territory * : Jonathan Jennings :Mississippi Territory * : George Poindexter :Missouri Territory * : Edward Hempstead, seated November 9, 1812 Changes in membership The count below reflects changes from the beginning of the first session of this Congress. Senate *replacements: 1 ** Democratic-Republicans: no net change ** Federalists: no net change *deaths: 0 *resignations: 4 *interim appointments: 1 *seats of newly admitted states: 2 *vacancies:1 *'Total seats with changes: 6' House of Representatives *replacements: 3 ** Democratic-Republicans: no net change ** Federalists: no net change *deaths: 2 *resignations: 5 *contested election: 1 *seats of newly admitted states: 1 *vacancies: 1 *'Total seats with changes: 10' Officers *Architect of the Capitol: Benjamin Latrobe, appointed March 6, 1803 Senate *Secretary: Samuel A. Otis of Massachusetts, elected April 8, 1789 *Sergeant at Arms: ** James Mathers of New York, elected April 7, 1789, died in office. ** Mountjoy Bayly of New Hampshire, elected November 6, 1811 *Chaplain: John Brackenridge, Presbyterian, elected November 13, 1811 House of Representatives *Clerk: Patrick Magruder of Maryland, elected November 4, 1811 *Sergeant at Arms: Thomas Dunn of Maryland, elected November 4, 1811 *Doorkeeper: Thomas Claxton, elected November 4, 1811 *Chaplain: ** Nicholas Sneathen, Methodist, elected November 4, 1811 ** Jesse Lee, Methodist, elected November 2, 1812 References * * External links *Statutes at Large, 1789-1875 *Senate Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress *House Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress *Biographical Directory of the U.S. Congress *U.S. House of Representatives: House History *U.S. Senate: Statistics and Lists 012 Category:1811 in the United States Category:1812 in the United States Category:1813 in the United States